Forever Mine Chihiro's Story
by My Final Death
Summary: An AU version of Spirited Away in which Chihiro finds herself held to the spirit world as little more than a slave, answerable to a rather more sinister version of Master Haku. Chi x Haku. R&R -Note: This is a revision of an old story of mine-
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Forever Mine

Forever Mine

By: My final Death

**AN: This is a revision of a story I tried to write along time ago. Why go through the trouble? Let's just say that I was lacking in any type of creative writing skill back then. XD **

**After finishing the movie Spirited Away the first time I was most severely disappointed. I guess my main reason was because a.) there just wasn't enough romance and b.) I wanted Haku to behave more… well, more evil I guess. So then I decided that instead of moping around about it I'd just recreate the story in my own way. Consider this your forewarning: this is the alternative universe version of Spirited Away.**

--

Chapter 1

Into the Rabbit Hole

Chihiro gripped a black rubber band in between her lips as she fought the mess of brown hair to conform into the shape of a pony tail. Even though the style was a medium-length cut, the early summer heat made the thought of leaving it down and hanging on her neck unbearable. Unfortunately, her hair disagreed most stubbornly with her and simply did not want to be contained.

In a way, her hair's stubbornness reflected a lot of who Chihiro actually was as a person. Having just turned the age of sixteen, her body was at that point where it had a full figured shape like a woman and all the hormones left of a teenager. She was an obnoxious, lazy and generally a very bratty sort of person to be around, and everyone who knew her had a tendency to agree with each other that she just wasn't a very ambitious girl.

In fact, to further the point, on this particular day she should have already been at school and in class studying reviewing for her finals. But poor Chihiro couldn't be bothered which such nonsense, and despite the fact that she was in actuality a very bright child she just couldn't bring herself to study. It bored her to tears. Even if she were in a class room she'd simply scribble cute cartoons in the corner of her notes (which contained nothing at all). And so, deciding that this was a day not to be wasted on such frivolous things, she had made plans to go visit the new theme park from which she had heard so much about.

She grinned at her reflection in the vanity mirror and blew herself a kiss after she finally won the battle over her hair. She felt particularly giddy today, and although she would not have normally put forth the effort to enhance her features, she decided that today was a special occasion. Not only would she be playing hooky from school to visit the new theme park, but a boy that she had a crush on for a very long time now would also be accompanying her. She began to apply a pale shade of pink lip sticks to her lips.

She had even gone so far as to plan out an outfit to wear, since it'd be much too hot to wear pink sweater and faded jeans that she usually adorned when not in a school outfit. She picked out a yellow summer dress decorated in tiny orange flowers that was made of a very flimsy yet light and clingy material. It was basically an elongated tube top that died up around her neck by two strings, and released into a skirt as soon as it got past the curve of her hips. Her friends before had commented that it complimented her shapely legs, and she had hoped that Amatsu, the boy she was going with, would notice them as well.

Upon hearing the door bell ring (which miraculously happened after Chihiro applied the rest of her make up), she quickly slipped on a pair of bright orange heels and floated down the stairs to open the door. Amatsu, who appeared to be a few years older, grinned roguishly and opened his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Well, well, well, I see you dressed for the occasion! How very unlike you, I half expected that you'd still be in your pajamas."

Chihiro smiled back nervously. "Yeah well, it'd too be hot then so I had to put on something else!"

Amatsu nodded. He himself opted to dress in khaki shorts and a white muscle shirt. "Well, shall we go? I hope you remembered to put on sun block or you'll turn into a human lobster. Then I just might have to eat you."

"Yeah, right!" Chihiro gave Amatsu a playful slug and ran to his car and hopped in the front seat without waiting for him to show gentlemanly manners.

The drive in all honesty hadn't been that long, but it had been a rather silent one. It seemed like neither one of them had much to say, but in truth, Chihiro had lots of things she wanted to talk about and was simply too shy to do so. She spent at least seventy percent of the time staring wistfully out the window, and Amatsu spent his entire time looking at the road.

"So ah… I've heard that this place has become easily the best park in town," he said a bit dully, obviously trying to fill the silence (the radio was broken).

"So have I. Apparently they even opened up a bath house right in the middle where people can even stay the night." In honesty that in itself didn't interest Chihiro, but the night-time festival did.

"It's too bad we wouldn't get to spend the night there! I'd love a good massage given by a beautiful- err, well, I 'd like one from whoever it came from." He blushed as he felt Chihiro glare at him.

"Oh please, by all means, go on with what you were ORIGINALLY going to say…" She began to fold her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Oh look! We're here!" Amatsu pointed out the window in a very excited manner to try to get his friend of the war path. "Huh… strange, I wonder where all the cars are, or even the parking lot for that matter."

The place to where they had driven to looked quite abandoned and entangled with the forest. The road more or came to a dead end and straight ahead of them was a tunnel that lead straight through a rock formation and overgrown in vines. Forgetting about what Amatsu had said earlier, Chihiro made a wide sweep of the area with her eyes and looked back at her friend with a funny expression.

"Um, Amatsu, I don't think this is it…" her voice trailed off and she sat back in her seat with a rather disappointed sigh.

Amatsu looked positively offended. "Nonsense. This is where the directions took me!"

"Well, your sense of direction obviously sucks then." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Naaah, let's just park the car and look around first." Amatsu placed the car in park and pocketed the keys before opening the door and stepping out.

Chihiro sighed and exited the car as well, although she didn't step one foot further in any direction. Amatsu on the other hand, like a child attracted to shiny objects, walked straight towards the tunnel and peered inside. "Chi! You should take a look at this; there isn't even a light at the end!"

"This is boooring," she whined and leaned against the passenger side of the car. "Let's go, you've had your look around."

"Don't be like that," he said disapprovingly. "C'mon, let's just take a look inside. I've never seen an actual cave before!"

"No, it's hot, and I want the AC back!" She stared at him defiantly.

He sighed, and shrugged. "Oh well that's just too bad. I'm going to go in," he grinned mischievously, "and you can just stay out here and melt in the sun."

"You're bluffing."

Apparently he wasn't. He gave another shrug and started to walk into the cave and became completely engulfed by the darkness. Chihiro bit the bottom of her lip, and called out shakily, "Amatsu?"

No answer.

…

"Amatsu??"

No answer again.

"Ugh! Fine!!" Chihiro peeled herself off of the car and grudgingly began to walk towards the cave. As she reached the very entrance, she hesitated before setting a foot inside. It looked rather unpleasant to her, really. After all… she was wearing heels. If she couldn't see where she stepped, then she'd more than likely slip, fall, and tear her dress.

"Amatsu I can't see anything!"

No reply. She cursed. 'Damn him, he's purposely not answering me!' she thought bitterly to herself. With a sigh of resolution she placed one hand on the interior wall of the cave and slowly began place the heel of her left foot down inside. "I'm coming, so wait up for me!"

As soon as her body was completely in the cave, the strangest sensation came over her as if she were no longer in the same place anymore. It made her a bit dizzy so she had to place both hands on the wall of the cave for support, but she kept pressing forward until she saw a light at the very end. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chihiro began to pick up her pace and before she knew it she was in the bright sun of the other side.

It was peculiar.

Even though it was the same sun and the same clouds in the sky, the temperature of the dry summer breeze had changed drastically. No longer was it hot and intolerable, but rather it was cool and inviting. However, this wasn't even what caught Chihiro's attention. The thing that made her realize that something was fishy was that the field before her was vastly spread out in all directions and couldn't have possibly been there without some type of interruption.

And Amatsu was no where to be seen.

Chihiro turned back to see if maybe he was still stuck in the cave somewhere, but to her dismay the entrance of the cave simply wasn't there. In fact, the cave wasn't even there. It was all just the same endless field.

"Oh, I get it! It's an optical illusion!" She said to herself, and with determination, she through herself back the direction from whence she came. She was of course more than disappointed when she discovered that her surroundings had in fact been authentic, and she came to this realization after she landed smack dab on her side. And then finally, the inevitable fear of uncertainty took a hold of her. "AMATSU!"

She screamed his name several more times, be when she received no answer, she fell back onto her bottom and stared down at her knees.

**To be Continued**

**So, please let me know what you think I hope it is most definitely an improvement. During the next chapter we'll get to meet Haku, yay!**


	2. Into the Abyss

**AN: I want to thank two people who reviewed my story This continuation is for you. For those of you who haven't read my AN's so far and have never read the previous version, then you should pay attention. Haku will enter the story during this chapter; however, he will not be the original Spirited Away person. Their similarities will end at their looks. In other words, this Haku will in all likeliness be completely OC. That's because the original reason why I wrote this story was because I was dissatisfied with Miyazaki's portrayal of him. **

**Someone had commented before on the original version that I had butchered the story. Well, I may be. But I think my Haku is much more interesting because of it! : )**

Chapter 2

--

Into the Abyss

Chihiro felt tears well up in her eyes as she was confronted with a situation that she had never once thought she'd experience. She was a rather pitiful site; she was sitting on her bottom with her knees crouched up to her chest and her heading just in between them. Before her was a vast field that shimmered with gold as the sunlight hit the tips of the grass blades and behind her the same exact landscape was repeated. Not to mention that Amatsu was also nowhere to be found.

She had considered just simply waiting there; that was what they had taught in her middle school: if someone ever found themselves lost they should stay in the same place and wait for help instead of wondering around. However, after an hour of this she felt rather frustrated with this rather unpractical solution. There was a pretty damn good chance, in her opinion, that no one was going to find her. And so when the second hour had come and passed, she finally resolved to walking a ways to see if she find any sort help.

She slipped the orange hind strap of her shoes off the edge of her heel and pulled her feet out one by one so that she could carry them in her hands rather than risk busting the heels. The poor girl made an attempt to determine which direction she was walking in, but she had never quite remembered how to tell where you're going by the location of the sun. Finally she decided that if she walked in the direction going away from the sun that she'd at least be going in some sort of direction and it wouldn't be bothersome towards her eyes.

After what seemed like to her to be ten miles (which was in reality two) she came across a change in the landscape. Now instead of endless plains it seemed that her path had finally led her to a rather steep hill in the horizon. It wasn't that shock of a change, but to her it was an absolute sign from God that she had been going the right way… whatever way that might be. She took off running as fast as her legs could take her in her excitement and eventually slowed back down to a rather exhausted pace of walking about halfway. When she finally reached the top she was out of breath yet extremely proud of herself when she did indeed find that there was a small village-like place on the other side with a rather auspicious looking building that seemed to reach towards the sky.

Twilight had begun to set in the sky as the sun sunk behind Chihiro into the endless plains. She clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes before bowing her head in a rather reverent manner. "Amatsu…" she said quietly aloud. "Please be there!"

After her heart-felt wish was carried off by the wind Chihiro made her way down to small huts that were so neatly lined up together. The closer she got the more it looked like it was some type of preparation for a festival since there were banners, lit lanterns, and balloons strung everywhere. The small huts slowly began to look more like stands, and when she was standing face to face with them they were completely filled with all sorts of gourmet foods fit for a king's feast. However one crucial element was missing: it didn't look as though there were a single living thing even within the vicinity. Even the tall and spacious building, separated from the rest of the town by its very own moat of water, looked as if it were empty.

Timidly, she called out, "Amatsu…? Anybody…?" but the only response she got was the blowing of the wind.

Chihiro wandered around the empty town a bit and was disappointed to find that food and decorations seemed to be the only thing this town was supplied in. There wasn't a single shop or house within the whole area. In fact, the only thing she found was what appeared to be a well kempt garden of jasmine flowers and lone-standing apple tree that stood tall over a wooden bench. When she approached it small lights appeared in the jasmine that made them glow with splendor, and a separate set of lights lit the paved path one was supposed to take to get to the bench.

The limbs of the tree were heavily weighed down with the most beautiful and delicious looking red skinned apples. They were especially looking tasty to a rather hungry Chihiro who hadn't eaten since the previous day. She hadn't partaken of the festival foods simply out of politeness that it was probably meant for someone else, but in her reasoning surely the fruits of any tree that had produced so plentifully was fair game. Without reserve she reached up with both hands and plucked a particularly fat looking apple. With a small smile, she blew once on the apple before wiping it off on her shirt and brought it to her lips; however, before she could take a bite a rather tantalizing voice spoke from behind her.

"What are you doing?"

The apple rolled out of Chihiro's hands and hit the ground with a thud. She turned around and to her must absolute joy discovered a young man just slightly older than her in appearances. His hair was a dark shade of hair color (she could not distinguish between black or brown in the lighting) and his eyes were a mystery to her although they seemed to reflect the lights coming from the flowers and the path. His clothes, however, were completely different from anything she had ever seen before; he wore a rather extravagant multi-layered gown that featured the repeating colors of white and jade in repetitive designs. He was clearly an attractive and a prestigious young man, and the only fault the young girl could fine with him was that he had a rather unpleasant look on his face. His expression was one of absolute disgust and disdain and it rather made her feel as if she were doing something wrong.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I got lost!" Respectfully she pulled both of her hands up to her chest and bowed at the waist.

The man waved his hand impatiently, "What are you doing _here_ stealing fruit that belongs not to you?" Chihiro began to babble (admittedly a little incoherently) a very long and lengthy explanation as to why she was there are that particular moment in time with many unnecessary details that seemed to irritate the man further. When she had finally finished a silence remained between the two as he stared at her intently as if judging whether or not if she had spoken the truth.

"I… I honestly meant you know harm. I just want to find Amatsu and go home," she finished sadly and continued to look down at her feet. "If… if it wouldn't be too much… do you know anyone who could help me?"

At first he didn't speak, but he turned his head to the side as if he were pondering some great problem. "I could indeed help you, but it would come at a price."

She winced. "I don't have any money, sir."

Impatiently he waved his hand again. "Money is nothing." He paused and turned to face her again. The look of disgust had already passed and now his expression was simply unreadable. "In return for my help, you must do listen to and obey all my commands listlessly and without hesitation." There was a slight glint in his eyes as he finished his sentence, although Chihiro could not quite tell if she had actually seen it or not with the night rushing in so soon.

Chihiro thought this was a rather strange condition from a man whom she didn't even know who to call. But on the other hand, there seemed to not be a single other soul that would even be able to help her at this point. And surely, she thought foolishly to herself, his commands would in all likely be reasonable and respectable. With a lop-sided grin she nodded excitedly. "Alright! I accept. Now where do we begin?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her. With tight lips, he slowly walked towards her and reached up with his multi-sleeved arms to pluck his own apple from the tree. He looked at her once and then looked away again while holding out his hand and offering the apple. "Seal it with a bite," he said nonchalantly. "You're hungry anyways."

Gratefully, and once again stupidly, she trusted the man for a second time more than she should have. Without thought or hesitation, Chihiro took the apple from him and sunk her teeth into the blood-red flesh of the tempting fruit. As soon as the juices leaked on to her tongue she immediately began to feel an overwhelming dizziness. With a groan, she dropped the apple and as it hit the ground it seemed as if her feet had been pulled up from underneath her. Falling backwards, she tried to scream but she couldn't even hear her own voice. Before going unconscious the last thing she remembered was seeing the rather apathetic look on the young man's face as he stared at her with those intent eyes.

**That's it for now guys! Look forward to a new chapter within a week or so. But I promise that the more reviews you write the more encouraged I'll be to write faster XD.**


End file.
